Independent Woman or am I?
by ronweasleyismyhero
Summary: Hermione's thoughts as she falls in love...HGDM. Stereotypical love story, maybe with a twist or two! There is some secondary slash. Rated for sex.
1. Intro

We've all been there, or at least we know it well. You fall for the one person you aren't supposed to have. Usually a girl is in some way "better" than the guy, but they fall in love and everyone likes him and they live happily ever after. Well, that's exactly what happened to me. In my case, I was the brainy girl with the hidden beauty potential, and he was Hogwarts' resident bad boy, the "Slytherin Sex God"(and they're right, he is, but we'll get to that later). That's right, I fell for Draco Malfoy. And this is my story.


	2. On the Train

**Hey everyone! Didn't say anything in the intro, but here you go! Stereotypical love story, deal with it, I'm a hopeless romantic. Hope y'all like this, please review so I know whether or not to continue, but I probably will anyway because I'm a stubborn ass! So on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, and if I'm lying you can shoot me in the foot!**

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron, and I vowed not to return to Hogwarts until Voldemort had fallen. Well, I said that before I learned I would be Head Girl. I didn't want to go back, but I just couldn't let down everyone, and I couldn't let everyone suffer under the Head Boy...Malfoy.

On the train I found an empty compartment. I didn't want to ride with anyone since Harry and Ron weren't there. I was about to lower the blinds when he came.

"There you are Granger, alone as usual, where are your fags of friends? Potty and Weasel on their honeymoon?" Malfoy cackled.

This made me seethe. Not only because of the fact that Malfoy said it, but because it was true. Harry and Ron both came out this summer, and both being seventeen, decided to get married. They were in love didn't want to regret anything if either were to die in the fight against Voldemort. They were on their honeymoon in Jamaica.

"Granger what are you staring at? Didn't you hear me? McGonagall wants us. Apparently we have to ride in the head compartment or something."

"Right, right. I'm on my way Malfoy."

When we got to the compartment I was stunned. McGonagall opened the doors to reveal a compartment of luxury. It was bewitched to be three times the size of a normal compartment, and it was way more comfortable. Instead of the average train seats, overstuffed couches were attached to the floor, one for each of us. Mine was soft crimson velvet adorned with gold throw pillows. Next to my couch was a table with dishes of my favorite candies and nuts, and of course, a stack of books I was itching to read. The worst part of my area was that it faced Malfoy's.

Malfoy's couch was black leather with dark green throw pillows, lined with silver trimming. His side table had chocolates and licorice, but it also had a stack of magazines popular among teen wizards, magazines considered vulgar by any average person. I could see the disapproval on McGonagall's face when she glanced at Malfoy's reading material. There was a coffee table between the couches holding candles that matched each area and two envelopes, each with our names on them. McGonagall left to allow us too get used to the luxury adorned to the Heads.

"Shit, Granger, we have to share a common room!" I wouldn't have looked up from my book if Malfoy had said anything else. The cursing and the words "we" and "share" in the same sentence uttered by Malfoy almost made me choke on my toasted almonds. When I did look up, I noticed Malfoy was reading whatever was in his envelope, and I anxiously grabbed mine and began to read.

_Congratulations, Miss Granger, on becoming Head Girl. The responsiblities are not much different from that of a prefect, but the luxuries you will receive are far greater. You are in charge of the female prefects, though you do have jurisdiction over the males as well. You will not be returning to the Gryffindor dormitories. Your new residence lies behind a painting of the four founders of Hogwarts in the room directly behind the Great Hall. The password to the common room is Gum Drop. Your room will be on the right hand side, and the password for your room is Library. On your desk will be more instructions as to your duties and privleges. You have shown exemplery behavior and have received outstanding marks. This has earned you the prestigious position of Head Girl. Once again, congratulations!_

After reading my letter, a few minutes of silence went by. I finally got the nerve to speak.

"Look, Malfoy, we obviously have to pretend to get along for the rest of the school, so we may as well try to be polite to each other. I'm not saying we have to like each other..." I was cut off by sudden actions. Malfoy had stood up and was walking towards me. And he was...smiling. It wasn't a smirk or an evil grin, it was a genuine smile. I didn't know what to think until...

"Granger, shut up and kiss me..."


	3. The Kiss

**Wow, sudden twist! Anyway, review and let me know if you like it! On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

"Granger, shut up and kiss me..."

And with that Malfoy leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine. He didn't try to make out with me, he didn't try to french kiss me. He simply pressed his lips against mine for about two seconds, and then pulled away smiling. I was absolutely stunned! I couldn't move! Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, had just kissed me! And as hard as I tried to fight it...

I liked it. It was nice, it was sweet, and it just felt right. I shouldn't have felt any of this about Malfoy, but I couldn't shake it. There was chemistry, and he knew I felt it.

"Look, you're right, Granger, we are going to spend a lot of time together, and you're right, we don't have to like each other, but we don't have to hate each other either...ok, Granger, I know you liked it, you can move now!"

"I...I...I...Malfoy you just kissed me! If this is some kind of sick game..."

"Granger you think to much! You felt it, I know you did. No matter what you think, you can't overanalyze a kiss. You can't hide anything. Either it's there or it's not, and it was definately there. Think all you want, but get your game face back on because we're here."

And with that, Malfoy stood and walked out of the compartment. I was in absolute shock, but I had to get over it. McGonagall was coming.

* * *

ok, so this was a reeeeeeeally short chapter, but thats because i have a major paper due tomorrow that i thought was due in 2 weeks, so im rushing! but please review! 


	4. That Evening

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't concentrate at all during the feast. Malfoy had to nudge me when Dumbledore introduced us so that I would stand up. He kept glancing at me during the meal, like he was looking to see what my reaction would be once I got over the shock. I honestly didn't know. I always hated him, he was a spoiled rich brat, and he used women like objects...

But he was cute, and from what I'd heard, AMAZING in bed...not that I cared, or even thought about it...much...and he seemed so sincere during the kiss, I was just so confused.

The feast was over before I was ready. I had to go to the room behind the Great Hall. I had to go into the common room. I had to be alone with Malfoy.

When I walked into the common room, what I saw was total surprise. It wasn't the decor or luxury of the common room. Malfoy was sitting on the floor in front of a beautiful picnic setting. There was a simple picnic blanket, classic red and white checked, with a meal fit for a king. There were sandwiches and potato chips, grapes, apples, and chocolate cake for desert. There were two settings, seperated by two flickering candles.

"I noticed you didn't eat anything during the feast. I hope it's not too much, but I promise, I don't bite...anymore...I'm kidding, Granger! Please, eat _something!_" Malfoy gestured for me to sit down. We ate in silence.

A few hours later I was showered, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. I sat on my bed, a queen sized with down pillows and a light brown comforter. The hangings were deep crimson with gold trim. The bed was a mahogany four poster. It sat directly across from my desk, which was parallel to a huge fireplace. My fire was lit, and it illuminated the window. It had begun raining while I was showering. There was a flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. In that one moment, in the flash that lit the sky, I saw my face in my window. It was then I knew.

I put on my fuzzy pink slippers and walked into the common room. Malfoy was sitting there on the sofa. He was in a white undershirt and blue plaid boxers. He stared at his black socks with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard me close my door.

"She's alive" he said half-heartedly. "Finally decide I'm not the greatest poison on earth?" He gave an empty laugh. I could tell he was stressed. He had been thinking about the kiss, it had to be.

I started walking towards him as he said "Look, Granger, if you don't want this, then fine. but tell me now before I drive myself crazy! I don't wanna put you in a position that you're uncomf..." At this point I was directly in front of him. I cut him off...

"Malfoy, shut up and kiss me..."

And with that I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, a little more forcefully than the kiss earlier that day. I kicked off my slippers and placed a knee on either side of Malfoy on the couch, straddling him in the kiss. I placed one hand on the back of his neck, and allowed the other to play with his beautiful blonde hair. I felt his hands touch my back, in a slight hug, his elbows at my side. I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, as if questioning my limit. With that I forced my tongue in his own mouth, with pure dominance in the kiss. He held me tighter, slowly laying me down on the couch, himself on top. He broke the kiss, gently kissing my jawline and continuing to suck on my neck. He stayed there for a full minute before we were interupted...

The fireplace erupted in green flame...


	5. Honeymoon's Over

**I've decided that I hate my best friend because he got me sick! I took him some gingerale when he was sick and now I'm sick. So on with it!**

**

* * *

**

Malfoy ignored the green flames in the grate, but I turned my head and became tense. Two familiar figures emerged from the fire place. Ron and Harry entered the common room holding hands, but when Ron, my best friend in the whole world, realized Malfoy was on top of me...

Before you could even blink, Malfoy was on the ground, Ron straddling him on top, coming down hard. In less than 30 seconds, Malfoy had two black eyes.

"RON! STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled for Harry to do something, but he stood helplessly at the side.

"Son of a BITCH! Don't you EVER, I mean EVER come near her again..." Ron yelled as he beat the crap out of Malfoy. I could see the hatred in Malfoy's face, and that he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to reverse the situation...and he could hurt Ron a lot more than Ron could hurt him...

I grabbed my wand and pointed at Ron and screamed "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" and Ron froze solid, his fist inches away from Malfoy's face. Malfoy scrambled to get up, and started towards the frozen Ron. Harry and I both jumped at him.

I unfroze Ron and explained calmly the situation.

"HERMIONE! I can't BELIEVE you! How could you EVER fall for MALFOY!"

"Ron, don't make me hurt you. You told me a long time ago that you wouldn't stop me from dating who I want to date."

"Well I didn't mean Malfoy..."

"Damn it Ron, why can't you just let me be happy? Admit it, you just want me all for yourself." I didn't raise my voice, but I could tell by the combination of shock and hurt that I had struck a nerve. Without another word, he turned toward the fireplace and mumbled an address. The flames glew bright green and he was gone. Harry looked shocked, and ran after him. The flames were about to die down, when Harry's head poked back through..

"Good job, Hermione, you made him cry. He hasn't cried since Voldemort tried to kill me...in first year." And he was gone.

Malfoy walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well that was awkward..."

"I'm going to bed." I grabbed his hands and threw them off of me, and then stormed to my room and slammed the door. I mean, is this really me? In one day I fall for Draco Malfoy and then hurt my best friend? I thought I was an independent women, but I'm not sure I am. Lately I've become extremely dependent on my feelings. I mean, I'm an independent woman, right? Or am I?


	6. Worst Mistake Meets Best Choice

**Ugh, I've been sick, but I have to go to school in the morning anyway. I have the PSAT for the 3RD time and a huge history test. This is the most relaxing thing I've done all day. So here we go!

* * *

**

I couldn't sleep, and used my position to take a late night walk. Malfoy had fallen asleep on the couch, so I snuck past him, but I slammed the door loudly.

I had no idea where to go, so I went to the prefect's bathroom. I had my own bathroom in my own dorm (Of course I had to share with Malfoy) but I didn't need a community bathroom for a relaxing bath. Yet I took a bath. In the prefect bathroom. Worst mistake of my life.

Since Ron didn't come back, McGonagall had to choose a new 7th year prefect. She chose Seamus.

I filled the pool sized tub with boiling water and relaxing scented bath salts. I slowly took off my clothes and my underwear and folded them neatly at the side before slipping in the water. I was finally semi-relaxed when I heard the door open and close. I heard someone take off his clothes and slip in the tub. I stood straight up and walked as fast as I could to the edge. I climbed out and grabbed my towel.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't dry off! You're sexiest when you're wet!" I shivered. I knew that voice. It was Seamus. He had taken Ron's place as 7th year boy Gryffindor prefect. I managed to successfully put on my panties and bra before his tight grip reached around my bare stomach. I felt a hand on my thigh.

"SEAMUS GET OFF ME!!" I fought as hard as I could, but it was no use. He was strong.

"Come on, baby, you know you want this!" His grip tightened, and his hand played with the edge of my underpants. "You've want this since first year..." I tried to scream, but his hand covered my mouth, while his own mouth found my neck and began forcefully sucking. I was doomed. There was no way I could escape. But then I heard the door open and close again. I blinked, and I was free.

"Don't you ever, I mean EVER touch MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN, you son of a BITCH!!" Malfoy was on top of Seamus, his hand under his chin, choking the Gryffindor. He finally got up and grabbed my clothes before hugging me and putting his jacket on me. I was crying uncontrollably at this point. I tried to walk, but I couldn't move out of fear. I felt comfortably strong arms lift me. Malfoy carried me the whole way back to our dorm, and carried me into my room.

"Malf...I mean, Draco...did you mean what you said back there? I mean, about me being your girlfriend?" How that's the only thing I could say at I time like this, I don't know.

"Come on Grang...Hermione, you know that's up to you." I looked him in the eyes, which seemed to be pleading with me.

"Of course it's true." I smiled at him. He turned to leave, and the reality of what had jus happened with Seamus hit me. He had tried to rape me.

"Draco don't go!" I sounded so needy, but it worked. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Hermione I don't want to put you in a situati.."Of course I interrupted, it's what I do best.

"I don't want to do anything, I just don't want to be alone." He smiled and walked toward me before climbing in my bed. He laid behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Just before I fell asleep he whispered in my ear.

"You really don't want to do anything?"

"No." I said. Just before drifting asleep I added "Not yet..." The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Draco's arm wrapping more tightly around me, while he whispered in my ear.

"I'll always protect you Hermione, always..." With that I was out like a light.


End file.
